Adisabah
Adisabah, was a Greater Rakshasa a malevolent shapeshifter-spirit from the Ivory Kingdoms. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 91 Expelled from the Ivory Kingdoms In ancient times the Rakshasa ruled the Ivory Kingdoms, and his brother Revan was the King of the Rakshasa. His race, with an appetite for carnage, treated humans as cattle. Their reign of terror was ended by Arun, avatar of Vishnu the Preserver, who scattered the Rakshasa to the winds. Three of the survivors made their way to Rokugan, Bishan the Watchful, Raniyah the Sly, and Adisabah. Nickname Adisabah the Cruel as it was also known, had gained its nickname for both its ferocity in battle, but also its curiosity towards mortals, which inevitably led to Adisabah performing some cruel act against them. The Four Winds, p. 105 Adisabah was a pipe smoker. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Iuchiban Adisabah's curiosity led it to leave Rokugan and go to the Burning Sands. There it encountered Otomo Jama and his companions, Asahina Yajinden, Doji Tsugiko and Jama Suru. Adisabah gave the lost Rokugani sanctuary, Blood Dawn, Part VIII: Shadows of Yesterday, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf but imprisoned them. The prison was designed that if Jama were to escape, he would die and the others would be free. Should another escape, they would live and their companions would die. Should any attack another, all would die. During their imprisonment Jama learned much of gaijin magic in the library of his captor, and about the people and places where he could find the knowledge that he sought. Afterwards, Jama ordered Tsugiko to kill herself, which she did willingly, and free Jama, Suru and Yajinden. The three went to Medinaat al-Salaam. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf Jama later took the name Iuchiban. In Medinaat Jama met the sorcerers, who were also scholars, hungry for Rokugani tales, legends, misteries and secrets. In return they taught him their ways. The khadi made a foolish error, underestimating Jama's power and allies, as Adisabah himself. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Adisabah helped Jama to become a free Khadi. Jama and his allies insinuated themselves into the khadi's headquarters, deep in the lands of the Senpet. The Khadi master Chephren did not fear initiating Jama, a Heartless became a slave to whosoever held his heart. A khadi's initiation ceremony was a private ritual, only attended by an initiate, a witness, and the khadi conducting the ritual. It was a simple matter for Adisabah to take the place of the witness during Jama's ceremony and subdue Chephren while Jama stole back his heart. The khadi knew little of rakshasa in those days, so they were unprepared. In this way Jama became a khadi and took the name Iuchiban. Blood Dawn, Part XI: The Tale of the Khadi and the Emperor's Brother, by Rich Wulf Adisabah realized that it had made a mistake. Iuchiban was growing in power and might eventually be able to kill the Rakshasa. Adisabah plotted with Yajinden to destroy Iuchiban. From Yajinden Adisabah learned the weaknesses of Rokugani magic and combined it with its own knowledge. Adisabah was unwilling to oppose Iuchiban directly, but instead gave its knowledge to the nomadic Unicorn Clan, creating the Doomseekers. Adisabah was summoned, and bound to put right the mistakes that it had made. After learning of Iuchiban's imprisonment Adisabah traveled to Rokugan to destroy the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban. By the time Adisabah found Iuchiban's tomb the Bloodspeaker had escaped and then imprisoned Adisabah within his tomb. Soon after, Iuchiban himself was cast back into his prison and the two immortal nemeses were locked together for centuries in misery. Katamari Adisabah and Iuchiban were freed from the tomb in 1165 by Shahai and Seppun Jin and their unwitting accomplices, Iuchi Katamari, Kaiu Kuma and Kaiu Sui. Adisabah convinced Katamari to ally with him against Iuchiban and become a Doomseeker. Adisabah also renewed its partnership with Yajinden to destroy Iuchiban. Blood Brothers, Part I, Part II, Part III, and Part IV, by Rich Wulf Both traveled to the Burning Sands and Adisabah began to teach Katamari the way of the Doomseeker, giving him the featureless iron mask that wore the Doomseekers. Blood Dawn, by Rich Wulf Lessons Katamari began the lessons, and the first was to know why he had been selected to be a Doomseeker. Katamari was a repentant, regreting part of his deeds. The Iuchi was a family that used the Name Magic, the Meishodo. The words have a life of their own, and they found those who had failed, but were repentant. Katamari had been selected, to charge with the duty of the Doomseeker, to destroy that which could not be destroyed, as an immortal Khadi, powerful sorcerer who could defy humans and gods, Iuchiban. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Adisabah did not know how Iuchiban would be killed, but he knew a Doomseeker could find the way. The next lesson was more fruitful. Of the four Bloodswords, one was not quite what it appeared. Katamari had to find the Hidden City and to be prevented against the Egg of P'an Ku. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf The power of Iuchiban resided in their abilities gained after became a Khadi, who allowed him to draw special magic which normally rendered a terrible toll. Being a Heartless, the toll was easily paid. Blood Dawn, Part VI: Treacherous Seas, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The weakness of Iuchiban was his heart, a knowledge the rokugani did not know. Now Katamari would use it to take advantage over Iuchiban. Adisabah knew little of humans, and it came to a mistake when he tried to kill the bloodspeaker. In return, Iuchiban tried to kill the Rakshasa, but knew little of them and he could not, and Adisabah became a prisoner of the Tomb. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf Adisabah told how he met Iuchiban and how he knew about the khadi, and helped him to became a khadi. To understand why he aided Iuchiban Adisabah explained what the rakshasa kind was, an immortal and bored race who inevitably turned its energies toward destructive mischief on a grand scale. Adisabah explained the ritual that transformed Jama in a Khadi, and that it tried to undo his mistake. The Rain of Blood had finished and they returned to Rokugan. Realm of Thwarted Destiny Back in Rokugan Adisabah met Yajinden in the Plains Above Evil and pondered with him the events about the Realm of Thwarted Destiny. He guessed the smither wished to distract Iuchiban with a war in realms beyond while Daigotsu and his other mortal enemies gathered to finish him. Legions, Part IV, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf See also * Adisabah/Meta Category:Burning Sands Members Category:Rakshasa